Say, I Love You
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu, keputusannya untuk membantu keluarga Haruno untuk menyembuhkan putri semata wayang mereka akan membawanya pada jembatan cintanya. Tanpa diucapkan sekalipun, Sasuke tahu jika Haruno Sakura juga mencintainya. /SasuSaku/DLDR!
**Say, I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol "BACK")**_ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

•••

" _Sasuke-san, tolonglah putri kami."_

" _Aku benar-benar menyesalinya, Sasuke-san. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar membuatnya kembali seperti dulu. Jadi, bantulah kami, Sasuke-san."_

.

.

Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu dengan warna coklat dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam, dia disambut dengan nuansa pink dan foto-foto gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum bahagia. Onyxnya menatap seorang gadis yang duduk sembari memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu tidak menolehkan kepalanya barang sedikitpun. Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengambil sebuah kursi sebelum membuka buku yang dibawanya.

 **Nama Pasien : Haruno Sakura**

 **Umur : 21 tahun**

 **Keluhan : Depresi**

"Sakura, kamu pasti bisa mendengarku." Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya. "Katakan sesuatu, Sakura. Ceritakan tentang dirimu. Kita sudah satu bulan mengenal tapi kamu belum berbicara sepatah katapun padaku."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terdiam. Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

 **Hari ke-30**

 **Tidak ada perkembangan. Pasien masih bersikap pasif.**

"Sakura, aku disini untuk membantumu. Katakan sesuatu."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi besok, makan makananmu dan pastikan kamu akan bercerita besok padaku."

Memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Setidaknya, gadis itu sudah melakukan banyak perkembangan meski hanya diam. Awal dia menangani gadis itu, Sakura terus menangis dan mengamuk. Bahkan dia pernah menderita luka lebam di pipinya karena pukulan gadis itu.

Dan setelah dia menangani gadis itu. Sakura mulai diam dan berhenti mengamuk. Meski dia harus kesulitan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke memandang sepasang suami istri yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu."

Mebuki merasa bahunya lemas dan memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

"Dia putri satu-satunya kami, Sasuke-san. Aku sungguh menyesal, aku sungguh menyesal. Jika waktu bisa di putar kembali, aku akan merestui hubungannya dengan Sasori-kun."

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak. Inilah yang membuatnya membantu keluarga Haruno tanpa meminta imbalan sedikit pun.

"Aku akan membantu kalian mengembalikan putri kalian." Sasuke memegang bahu Mebuki. "Aku janji."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

"Kalau begitu ambilah ini." Kizashi mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyelipkannya di tangan Sasuke. "Sebulan kamu mengobati Sakura, kami hanya bisa memberikan ini."

Sasuke memandang lembaran uang di tangannya. Nominalnya tidak begitu besar dibandingkan dengan dengan uang yang diberikan pasiennya. Tetapi melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia milik Kizashi mau tidak mau membuat hatinya tersentuh.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Saat akan menghidupkan mobilnya, sebuah telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Memandang _Caller ID_ yang tertera, membuat Sasuke menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Hn?"

" _Sasuke-kun, bisa kita bertemu? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu."_

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke menghidupkan mobilnya.

" _Tempatnya di cafe biasanya. Bisa?"_

"Aku akan kesana."

Sasuke menutup sambungan telepon dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah cafe yang ada di tengah kota Tokyo. Cafe kecil yang begitu hangat dan nyaman dengan lagu-lagu percintaan yang selalu dikagumi. Memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan cafe. Orang yang menelponnya belum datang rupanya.

Memilih tempat di ujung ruangan. Sasuke membuka bukunya dan memandang tulisan demi tulisan yang ditulisnya disana.

Catatan tentang pasiennya. Haruno Sakura.

Sebulan yang lalu, pasangan suami istri keluarga Haruno itu datang ke tempatnya praktik. Dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata, mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada putri tunggal mereka itu.

" _Aku mohon, Sasuke-san. Bantulah kami. Kami memang tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membayar psikiater sepertimu, tapi kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda mau membantu kami."_

" _Putri kami.. putri satu-satunya kami depresi karena kami tidak merestui hubungannya. Kami melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan kekasihnya dan akhirnya kekasihnya menikah dengan wanita lain. Sakura sangat terpukul dan akhirnya dia depresi."_

Entah mengapa hal itu membuat hatinya tergerak untuk membantu kedua pasangan suami istri itu.

Mungkin, kisah gadis itu mengingatkannya akan kisahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat melambaikan tangannya.

"Izumi-nee." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?" Izumi meletakan tasnya dan duduk. "Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

"Tidak." Sasuke duduk dan memanggil pelayan. "Mau pesan sesuatu? Kali ini aku yang bayar."

"Mana bisa begitu, aku yang mengajakmu kesini. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan memanggil pelayan.

Uchiha Izumi. Wanita dengan pipi menggemaskan dan rambut kecoklatan miliknya. Putri tunggal kepala polisi Tokyo. Wanita yang mengagumkan. Tunangan kakaknya. Wanita yang dia cintai.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun, apa kamu tidak sibuk?" tanya Izumi.

"Aku kebetulan habis dari rumah pasienku, jadi sekalian saja aku mampir kesini."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku pikir aku mengganggumu. Aku merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku takut untuk mengundangmu karena takut kamu sibuk." Izumi tersenyum menggemaskan. "Apalagi kamu sukses menjadi psikiater sekarang."

"Hn."

Pesanan mereka datang tak berapa lama. Izumi langsung memakan tiramizunya.

"Hmm... Tiramizu di cafe ini memang lezat."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan melahap sandwichnya.

"Kapan kamu dan Itachi-nii akan menikah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah Itachi pulang dari Amerika." Izumi menopang dagunya. "Sudah satu tahun Itachi meninggalkanku ke Amerika dan aku kesepian."

"Aniki memang gila kerja."

"Hmm.. kamu betul, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di cafe bersama orang yang dia cintai lebih lama. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengagumi kecantikan Izumi lebih lama dari biasanya.

.

.

Sasuke bertemu dengan Izumi saat mereka masih kecil. Saat pesta keluarga Uchiha, mereka bertemu dan saat itu dia masih sepuluh tahun. Dia tidak tahu jika Izumilah orang yang akan mengambil hatinya. Orang yang pada akhirnya hanya mencintai kakaknya.

Kakaknya yang jenius, kakaknya yang selalu dibanggakan ayahnya, kakaknya yang selalu mengagumkan di mata orang lain.

Awalnya dia sempat membenci kakaknya karena itu. Tetapi rasa sayangnya mengalahkan segalanya, dia menyayangi kakaknya lebih dari apapun. Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali kesepian saat kakaknya pergi.

Dan pekerjaannya yang menyita waktunya membuat rasa kesepiannya hilang.

Memandang foto milik Sakura, Sasuke meletakan buku yang dibacanya. Mungkin dia akan membawakan makanan kesukaan gadis itu lain kali.

•••

"Sasuke-san, terima kasih anda mau datang." Mebuki tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Permisi."

"Kizashi-kun sedang menyuapi Sakura, dia tidak mau makan dan membuatku khawatir. Berat badannya terus menerus menurun."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Dia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam kamar milik gadis itu. Matanya memandang Kizashi yang kesulitan menyuapi Sakura yang diam saja.

"Kizashi-san, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," ucap Sasuke meletakan bungkusan yang dibawanya dan mengambil piring dari tangan Kizashi. "Aku akan mencobanya. Ini adalah cara terakhirku untuk membuatnya bicara padaku."

Kizashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengusap air matanya. Baginya Sasuke adalah malaikat penolong untuk keluarganya. Pria itu menolongnya dengan ikhlas tanpa rasa pamrih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke menduduki kursi yang tadi di duduki Kizashi dan memandang Sakura. Tatapan mata itu kosong seperti biasanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Sakura tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Tetapi matanya sedikit melirik kearahnya.

"Mau mendengar tentang ceritaku?"

Sakura masih tidak merespon. Tetapi Sasuke tahu, gadis itu mendengarnya.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih menyedihkan darimu. Aku menyukai seorang wanita tetapi wanita itu lebih menyukai kakaku dari pada aku. Aku sudah mencoba memberikan perhatian padanya, tetapi dia seperti tidak menghiraukannya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh padaku barang sedikitpun. Rasanya sungguh sakit.

Jika kalian tidak di restui, setidaknya dia pernah memperjuangkan cintanya untukmu. Aku memperjuangkan cintaku dan hasilnya sia-sia. Kalian memperjuangkannya bersama, sedangkan aku memperjuangkannya sendirian tanpa adanya tanggapan darinya. Baginya, aku hanyalah adik kecilnya saja."

Perlahan kristal bening di kedua emerald itu mengalir. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, gadis itu perlahan mulai meresponnya.

"Sasori."

Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Sasori?"

"Dia nama kekasihku," ucap Sakura. "Kami sudah berpacaran hampir lima tahun secara diam-diam lalu dia memutuskan untuk melamarku. Kedua orang tuaku menolaknya dan dia masih mencoba memperjuangkan cinta kami. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku mencintainya tetapi kedua orang tuaku tidak merestuinya. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk melepas pergi cintaku dan sekarang aku menyesal."

Sasuke merasakan tangannya bergerak sendiri dan memeluk gadis yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia merasa puas karena berhasil membuat Sakura berbicara padanya. Ini merupakan perkembangan yang baik meski lambat.

 **Hari ke-31**

 **Pasien sudah mulai berbicara dan menceritakan masalahnya. Pasien sudah mengalami peningkatan.**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Syukurlah, semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali datang keesokan harinya membawa Tiramizu. Mebuki menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Wanita paruh baya itu juga terlihat lebih hidup dan segar.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san. Tanpamu, mungkin Sakura tidak akan pernah pulih," ucap Mebuki.

"Hn."

"Masuklah, Sakura sedang dikamarnya bersama Kizashi-kun."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga rumah keluarga Haruno dan menemukan Sakura tersenyum hangat sembari menerima suapan bubur dari ayahnya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menghangat di hatinya, dia menyukai senyuman itu. Dia selalu suka ketika melihat pasiennya tersenyum bahagia setelah semua bebannya menghilang.

"Sasuke-san."

Suara Kizashi membuyarkan lamunannya dan pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kearahnya. Sasuke membungkukan badannya dengan sopan sebelum onyxnya bisa melihat Sakura memandang kearahnya.

"Masuklah, aku baru saja selesai menyuapi Sakura," ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi. Matanya meneliti Sakura yang terlihat lebih hidup dan ceria.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah membaik, Uchiha-san." Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Jika Uchiha-san tidak mengatakan hal itu kemarin, mungkin aku hanya akan terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan."

"Manusia memang makhluk yang rapuh. Tetapi sebenarnya manusia itu kuat, yang harus dilakukan hanyalah terus menatap ke depan dan melangkah maju."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan melihat bungkusan yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Apa itu untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura menerima bungkusan dari tangan Sasuke dan membukanya. Senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu melihat apa yang di bawa dokter muda itu untuknya.

"Ini untukku?" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan hp berbentuk bunga Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu kepada wanita, aku harap kamu suka."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Um.. aku menyukainya. Aku akan memasangnya di ponselku."

Sasuke baru menyadari, jika Sakura memiliki senyuman yang menawan dan mata emerald yang indah.

•••

"Kaa-san."

Mebuki yang sedang memasak makan siang menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang duduk sembari menopang dagu. Putrinya sudah kembali seperti semula dengan segala sifat dan perangainya yang biasanya. Apalagi Sakura kini mulai melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kamu terlihat lesu."

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia memutar-mutar ponselnya yang terdapat sebuah gantungan kunci bunga Sakura pemberian Sasuke.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san tidak pernah datang lagi?" tanya Sakura.

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan memberikan sekotak bento pada Sakura.

"Karena kamu sudah sembuh, dia tidak lagi datang kesini." Mebuki mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, antarkan makan siang ini untuk dokter tampan itu."

"Tapi, kaa-san-"

"Apalagi? Ayo cepat berangkat."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sakura. Dia begitu bahagia putrinya sudah kembali.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari data pasin yang dibacanya. Dan sebuah senyuman yang menawan terlihat dari pintu ruangannya.

"Apa kamu sibuk, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Izumi.

"Tidak." Sasuke melepas kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Dokter Uchiha sedang makan siang."

Sakura mendesah kecewa ketika mengetahui orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di tempatnya. Sakura memegang kotak bekal yang dibawanya dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin rumah sakit. Dia begitu ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, dia merindukan Sasuke yang selalu datang ke rumahnya. Mengajaknya berbicara meski dia tidak menanggapinya. Tadinya dia pikir Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, tetapi sepertinya semuanya salah.

"Izumi-nee pesan saja apa yang kamu mau, aku mau ke toilet," ucap Sasuke.

Saat menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu masuk. Onyxnya membelalak tidak percaya. Disana, terlihat seorang gadis dengan balutan gaun yang terlihat kebingungan. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat sekotak bento.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan satu senyuman hangat terpatri diwajahnya.

"Uchiha-san."

.

Sasuke membuka kotak bekal yang dibawa Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-san tidak suka?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya." Sasuke mengambil sumpitnya. " _Ittadakimasu._ "

Izumi melirik Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan memiliki aura yang luar biasa. Senyumannya begitu menawan dan mampu memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak.

Dia.. tidak menyukai bagaimana cara Sasuke menanggapi gadis itu.

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Kaa-san yang membuatnya."

"Hn. Enak."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya ketika Sasuke memakan makanan yang dibawanya dengan lahap.

"Uchiha-san, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut itu dengan lembut. Dan senyuman manis di dapatkan Sasuke.

Izumi hanya bisa memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

Kenapa.. kenapa semua ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak?

.

.

"Di luar hujan deras," ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san." Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Aku bisa naik taksi. Lebih baik Uchiha-san mengantarkan Izumi-san saja."

Izumi akan buka suara tetapi suara bariton Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu pulang." Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Izumi-nee, kamu bisa pulang sendiri?"

Izumi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, jangan pikirkan aku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ayo."

Izumi memandang keduanya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil milik Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Apa kamu memang pendiam seperti ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Mungkin." Sakura menjawab dengan pipi merona merah.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Apa kamu akan tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan Uchiha-san? Kita sudah satu bulan saling mengenal, rasanya aneh ketika aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu tapi kamu memanggilku dengan margaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi aku belum terbiasa memanggil nama depan, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak apa. Nanti lama-kelamaan akan terbiasa."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura memandang rumahnya sebelum melepas _safety belt_ nya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum tubuhnya basah. Sedangkan Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya.

"Sasuke-san? Rasanya tidak buruk."

.

.

.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari, jika dia jatuh cinta pada pasiennya sendiri. Awalnya dia tidak begitu peduli dengan gadis itu, dia menganggap gadis itu sama seperti pasiennya yang lainnya. Tetapi ketika melihat kerapuhan di mata gadis itu, membuatnya tertegun.

Satu bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi dirinya rutin mengunjungi gadis itu dan mengajaknya berbicara meski tanpa tanggapan. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa dia mau membantu keluarga itu meski tanpa di bayar.

Dan ketika dia tahu apa yang membuat hati gadis itu rapuh. Rasa empati dalam dirinya mulai muncul. Dia bertekad akan menyembuhkan gadis itu bagaimana caranya.

Seperti kata pepatah, _Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa._ Pertemuan rutin yang dia lakukan membawanya dalam satu jembatan menuju hati gadis itu. Cinta yang datang di hatinya, tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

Dan yang dia tahu, dia sudah terlanjur mencintai gadis itu. Dia ingin menyembuhkan gadis itu dan mengisi kekosongan hati Sakura.

Lalu, sekarang dia harus melakukan apa?

"Melamunkan apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Izumi yang muncul di ruangannya.

"Izumi-nee?"

"Ponselku tertinggal." Izumi mengambil ponselnya. "Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Hn?"

"Gadis itu... siapa dia?"

Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Pasienku."

Izumi mendenguskan tawanya.

"Pasienmu? Kamu psikiater dan bisa menyembuhkan orang. Kamu mungkin bisa membaca perasaan orang, tapi tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu sendiri. Gadis itu, istimewa untukmu, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam dan memandang Izumi. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Izumi-nee, jangan bilang-"

"Aku mencintaimu." Izumi memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Itu yang mau kamu katakan, kan? Ya. Semenjak sebulan yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Itachi dan mulai membuka hatiku untukmu. Namun sepertinya aku terlambat. Kamu sudah tidak memberiku perhatian seperti biasanya dan itu terlihat mencolok sekali. Akhirnya aku tahu, jika hatimu sudah diambil oleh gadis itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak menanggapi.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kamu tidak mau datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan semuanya?"

"Hn?"

" _Mattaku._ Jangan sampai menyesal." Izumi mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak ingin menyesal. Jadi, aku akan tetap menunggu Itachi-kun sampai kapan pun."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Apa yang Izumi katakan benar. Dia harus mengungkapkan semuanya.

" _Arigatou_ Izumi-nee."

.

.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dokter kesayangannya akan datang mengunjunginya. Apalagi dokter itu muncul dengan pakaian yang sama yang digunakan untuk mengantarkannya hari itu.

"Sasuke-san, ada apa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sakura mendekat.

Namun, satu pelukan didapatkannya membuat langkahnya terasa beku. Semua otot-ototnya terasa mati dan tidak dapat digerakan. Semuanya terasa tiba-tiba, pelukan ini... begitu hangat.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa?"

"Dari awal, aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik padamu. Dan akhirnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini semua terlalu mendadak untuknya.

Sebenarnya, dia juga sudah tertarik pada Sasuke. Namun, saat itu yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Akasuna Sasori. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya sudah berubah.

Dia tidak bisa mengingkari, jika Kami-sama mempertemukan mereka bukan karena sebuah kebetulan. Tetapi karena memang benang merah yang menghubungkan hati mereka satu sama lain. Dan membentuk cinta yang sejati.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Sebuah pelukan balasan diterima Sasuke sudah cukup untuk mewakili semuanya. Bahwa Sakura juga mencintainya.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dan memeluk punggung pria itu dengan erat. Tanpa berkata pun, Sakura tahu jika pria itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

" _Bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya di hatimu?"_

" _Um.. tentu saja bisa."_

" _Kalau begitu, katakan aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu."_

" _Tapi.. tanpa aku beritahu, Sasuke-kun pasti tahu aku mencintaimu."_

" _Hn. Mungkin, lain kali aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."_

 _Tautan jemari dengan cincin yang melingkari jari manis mereka saling bertaut. Menutup kisah cinta mereka yang indah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Apa ini?! iya, iya, fict ini jelek banget kan? :3 habisnya, aku baper nonton Suki tte ii na yo, dan pada akhirnya malah bikin fict ini :3 ada yang tahu anime itu? adegan dimana Yamato nyatain cinta sama Mei lewat ciumannya itu fenomenal banget. Yang bikin bapernya lagi, mereka itu bener-bener mempertahankan hubungan cinta mereka apapun rintangannya. Ughhh.. aku mulai drama :3**

 **Sekian curhatan Author, sebelum semakin melantur kemana-mana..**

 **Sampai jumpa di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
